muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, The Animal Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Monical's Pizza, Eagle Theater Muppets Most Wanted and Shop Walmart in Robinson
The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, The Animal Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Monical's Pizza, Eagle Theater Muppets Most Wanted and Shop Walmart in Robinson is a special, March 21, 2014 premieres on Disney Channel. Cast Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (voice only), Foo-Foo, Beaker (voice only), Statler (voice only), Rizzo the Rat (voice only), Link Hogthrob (voice only), The Newsman (voice only), Lips (voice only), Snowth, Fazoob 2, Green Frackle (puppetry only), Timmy Monster, Bull, Penguin, Animal 1, Ernie, Murray the Minstrel, Pokey, Mr. Poodlepants, Jacques Roach, Flash, Gil, Old Tom (voice only), Walleye Pike (voice only), Baby Kermit * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy (voice only), Fozzie Bear (voice only), Animal (voice only), Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, Blue Frackle (voice only), Baby, Beautiful Day Monster, Mutation 1, Mean Mama, Bull, Snowth, Thog (voice only), Animal 2, Bert, Grover, Herry Monster, Anything Muppet, Baby Animal * Dave Goelz as Gonzo (voice only), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (voice only), Zoot (voice only), Waldorf (voice only), Shark (Muppets Most Wanted), Brewster the Guru, Baby, Fazoob 1, Penguin, Bill, Achilles the Shark, Bill the Bubble Guy, Kermoot * Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef (voice only), Rowlf the Dog (voice only), Dr. Teeth (voice only), Behemoth (voice only), Mahna Mahna, Doglion, Baby Boss, Bull, Penguin, Lead Hobo Muppet, Big Mean Carl, Carlo Flamingo, Clueless Morgan, Bobo the Bear, Leprechaun Security Guard, Angel Marie, Bubba the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Agnes Stonewick, Unicorn, Mr. Bitte, Zippity Zap, Ernst Stavros Grouper * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice (voice only), Mildred Huxtetter (voice only), Wayne (voice only), Nigel the Director, Nigel the Conductor, Baby, Thingy-Thing, Fazoob 4, Lenny the Lizard, Gorgon Heap, Quongo (voice only), Rat, Bull, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Wander McMooch, Sal Minella, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, Bunnie Bear, Beggar * Matt Vogel as Sgt. Floyd Pepper (voice only), Camilla the Chicken (voice only), Sweetums (voice only), Lew Zealand (voice only), Crazy Harry (voice only), Chicken, Robin the Frog (voice only), Pops, Dr. Julius Strangepork (voice only), Uncle Deadly, Baby, Fazoob 3, Louis Kazagger, T.R. Rooster, Green Frackle (voice only), Bull, Count von Count, Anything Muppet, Tiger, Aretha, Brool the Minstrel, Guffrey the Vulture, Randall the Zebra, Bosko the Baboon, Billy Bob the Lemur, Mad Monty, 80s Robot, Old Joe, Old Tom (puppetry only), Blind Pew (voice only), Spotted Dick (voice only), Flaubert, Janooce, Roowlf, Constantine the Frog * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Miss Piggy (puppetry only), Mary Louise (little girl), Chicken, Janice (puppetry only), Kasey the Kangaroo (voice only) * Tyler Bunch as Fozzie Bear (puppetry only), Hobo, Animal (puppetry only), Kasey the Kangaroo (puppetry only), Grandpa, Coach Pogloyi, Bear, Ralph the Moose, Chip * Peter Linz as Mutation 2, Droop, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Rat, Bull, Penguin, Walter, Manolo Flamingo, Baby, Animal 3, Honker, Flora the Koala, Catgut, Leroy the Donkey * Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound, Wanda, Yolanda Rat, Hilda, Baby, Trumpet Girl (voice only), Chicken, Rat, Rabbit, Animal 5, Judy * Brian Jones as Fozzie Bear (puppetry only), Pig * Bruce Lanoil as Animal 7, Hobo Muppet (voice only), Leprechauns, Captain Pighead, Gorilla, The Early Bird, Carter, Walleye Pike (puppetry only) * Julianne Buescher as Baby, Animal 8, Chicken, Fozzie Bear (puppetry only), Beaker (puppetry only) * Mak Wilson as Flying Zucchini Brother, Leprechauns, Statler (puppetry only), Blind Pew (puppetry only), Bull, Rat * Nigel Plaskitt as Flying Zucchini Brother, Leprechauns, Mr. Curly Twirly, Rat, Calico, Green Frackle (puppetry only), Waldorf (puppetry only) * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Baby, Chicken * Andrew Spooner as Baby, Fozzie Bear (puppetry only), Zoot (puppetry only) * Olly Taylor as Baby, Sweetums (puppetry only), Thog (puppetry only) * Sue Dacre as Penguin * Iestyn Evans as Gorilla * Andy Heath as Baby, Beaker (puppetry only), Blue Frackle (puppetry only), Bull, Hobo Muppet (puppetry only), Mildred Huxtetter (puppetry only), Lips (puppetry only) * Victor Yerrid as George the Janitor * Artie Esposito as Rover Joe, Nigel the Conductor, Pink Frackle * Mike Quinn as Undertaker, Animal 4 * Richard Coombs as Dr. Teeth (puppetry only), Droop (puppetry only), Bull, Chicken * David Silva Covarrubias as Fozzie Bear (puppetry only), Black Dog, Flying Zucchini Brother * Martin P. Robinson as Beaker (puppetry only), Telly Monster * Drew Massey as Larry * Various Muppet Performers as Cactus, Muppaphone, Cows, Pigeon, three pirates from Muppet Treasure Island * Geoff Felix * Colin Purves * Alex Villa * Chase Woolner * Andy Stone * Heather Asch * Jim Martin * Lisa Buckley * Marcus Clarke * Michael Latin * Michael Sisti * William Banyard * James Murray * Kevin Carlson * David Skelly * Nathan Danforth * Michael Oosterom * Sue Beattie * Robert Tygner * Dave Chapman * Chris Thatcher * Don Austen * Damian Farrell * Mark Mander * Alison Mcgowan * Fiona Wilson * Rachel Leonard * Tony Lymboura * Stan Middleston * Mandy Travis * David Barclay * Sean Johnson * Brett O'Quinn * Katherine Smee * Art Vega * Joey Mazzarino * Jim Kroupa * Ryan Dillon * Jennifer Barnhart * Pam Arciero * Noel MacNeal * Carmen Osbahr * Paul McGinnis * Haley Jenkins * Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Marc Petrosino * Leslie Carrra-Rudolph * Fran Brill * John Kennedy * John Tartaglia * Tim Lagasse * Sonia Manzano * BJ Guyer * Caroll Spinney * Rickey Boyd Mascot Cast * Clare Field as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Jeff Fatt as Henry the Octopus * Nick Hutchinson as Wags the Dog Human Cast * Frank Langella * Mrs. Williams Child Cast * Evan Ferree * Hayley Ferree Guest Nick Jr. Featuring the Voices of * Bailey Gambertoglio * Jacob Bertrand * Marlek Walker * Grace Kaufman * Tori Feinstein * Jet Jurgensmeyr LA Muppet Performers * Daisy Beattie, Lynn Robertson Bruce, Paul Eason, Paul Jomain, Helena Smee, Sheila Clark, Matthew Crowfoot, Brian Herring, Neil Sterenberg, Michael Lisa, Ed May, Chris Rafinski, Rob Killen, Mark Sutton, Galen Fott Additional UK Muppet Performers * Tim Blaney, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Kevin Clash The Cast of Sesame Street * Alan Muraoka * Alison Bartlett O'Reilly * Chris Knowings * Nitya Vidaysagar * Sonia Manzano * Roscoe Orman * Emilio Delgado * Bob McGrath * Ismael Cruz Cordova Segment Performers * Pam Arciero * Lisa Buckey * Kevin Clash * Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Jim Henson * Richard Hunt * Eric Jacobson * Camille Kampouris * Peter Linz * Rick Lyon * Joseph Mazzarino * Noel MacNeal * Jim Martin * Jerry Nelson * Frank Oz * Martin P. Robinson * David Rudman * John Tartaglia * Matt Vogel * Steve Whitmire * Tyler Bunch * Melissa Whitmire * Bill Barretta * John Kennedy * Nigel Plaskitt * Fran Brill * Kathryn Mullen Muppet Cast * Muppet Characters (speaking) * Kermit The Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Rizzo The Rat, Mr. Poodlepants, Statler and Waldorf, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken, Frackles, Bulls, Penguins, The Moopets, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Pops, Sam The Eagle, The Swedish Chef, Constantine, Mean Mama, Beautiful Day Monster, Bil, Gill, Jill, Lips, Chickens, Bill The Bubble Guy, Bubba The Rat, Mahna Mahna, Doglion, Baby Boss, Mr. Bitte, Zippity Zap, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Rats, Angel Marie, Flash, Jacques Roach, Babies, Beggar, Brewster, * Background Muppets (non-speaking) * Armadillo, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Cockatoo, Croaker, Frogs, Goggles, Howard Tubman, Hillary the Owl, Hugga Wugga, Iggy Wiggy, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's offspring, Thingy-Thing, Unicorn * Muppet Babies (speaking) * Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf * Sesame Street Muppets (speaking) * Elmo, Grover, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie * Background Sesame Street Muppets (non-speaking) * AM Monsters, Googel * obscure Fraggle Rock Characters (speaking) * obscure The Animal Show Characters (speaking) * Muppets (inserts and speaking) * Sesame Street Muppets (inserts and speaking) * Background Sesame Street Muppets (inserts and non-speaking) * Background Muppets (inserts and non-speaking) * Sesame Street Muppets (street story and speaking) Category:Muppet Specials Category:2014